Complications
by Twilight Walters
Summary: One lonely night Dana Scully seeks solace in her partner Fox Mulder, resulting in a night of passion followed by lots of complications, nothing is ever straightforward for these two. R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complications

Author: Twilight Walters

Rating: R/M

Categories: Romance Story Angst

Keywords: Mulder/Scully

Spoilers: Beyond the Sea, Fire

Summary: One lonely night Dana Scully seeks solace in her partner Fox Mulder, resulting in a night of passion followed by lots of complications, nothing is ever straightforward for these two.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended. No infringement on the songs either.  
Feedback: This is the first story I have written containing a sex scene, please let me know what you think.

x

Complications By Twilight Walters

Motel Room 304 10.17pm

Dana Scully sat on the edge of the bed in yet another non-descript darkened motel room, she had not bothered to turn the light on feeling the presence of a breaking migraine. She had found the edge of the bed easily; it seemed that no matter where they stayed on assignment, whether it be a different motel or a different state, the room layout remained the same.

The case they had been working on had been practically bad, not for its content but for its timing. They had been investigating the disappearance of three men in the area, as it turned out three fathers. She had suspected that the men had walked out on their spouses and it was a mere coincidence that all three of them had 'disappeared' at the same time. As it turned out, this seemed to be the most probable theory when one of the men had reappeared with chocolates and flowers.

This was not what was bothering her though. What bothered her was that it had been exactly four years since her own father had left her, four years since he had died, she could scarcely believe that time had gone so quickly.

Dana Scully had been trying to force the thoughts of her fathers betrayal at leaving her to the back of her mind all day, the only time she had willingly let them invade her consciousness was when she had called to check on her mother's wellbeing. Her mother had insisted that she was fine but Dana knew better having told her mother the same thing about herself, even though it had been a complete lie. Neither one of them had mentioned the anniversary of the death in specific, finding it easier to talk if the subject was never formally raised.

Dana blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to suppress tears 'Dwelling on it isn't going to help' she thought to herself as she stood and found the light switch. The room was amazing, several degrees better then she had become accustomed to. It must have been a four star room, if not five. She wondered briefly why Mulder had booked them both into such a plush motel but then pushed the thought to the back of her mind instead deciding to just enjoy the extravagance.

She crossed back to the bed and began to unpack her overnight bag, removing her pajamas first then her cosmetics. When she found her Platinum Rabbit vibrator, she paused and contemplated the idea of self gratification for a moment but dismissed the idea like a good catholic girl thinking 'What would daddy think?'

She often brought her rabbit with her on cases, she only recalled not having it with her on two cases, the first case in Oregon before she realized that she might need it and the other case was in Comity with Detective White, what a mistake that had been. She found that working with Mulder often left her feeling frustrated in more ways than one and this indulgence was a semi-satisfying outlet.

She would use her toy while thinking of Mulder in the next room, normally she would neglect to lock the adjoining door, fantasizing that he would come in innocently to retrieve a file or borrow a tube of toothpaste and would find her there, naked and pleasing herself. He, of course, would join her insisting that batteries could never compare to the touch of a real man. Fantasies like this would always bring her the desired satisfying climax but without them she found her toy rather disappointing. She tried not to psychoanalyze these fantasies too much, afraid of what she might discover about herself.

Dana glanced around the room once more taking in the amenities, a hair dryer, television and mini bar. 'Mini bar' she thought as a mischievous smile turned up the corner of her lips. She crossed to the mini bar finding a bottle of white wine inside, she took the wine out and glanced at the label 'a good bottle' she was about to look for a cork remover but stopped herself as a realization struck her. 'I can't drink alone...but then...' she glanced at the adjoining door 'Why not?' she licked her lips absently in contemplation.

She opened the adjoining door quietly and hesitantly worried that her partner might already be in bed. The bed was empty, she glanced at the television in the corner of the room 'Is that porn?' she thought as the TV went blank answering her unvoiced question.

"Agent Scully?" Mulder said from behind the door. She peeked around the door and saw him sat on the couch.

Scully smirked at Mulder "Drop the 'Agent', this is 'so' not work related." She said light heartedly as her mind returned to the porn "You know, they charge back for that"  
Mulder smiled sheepishly and side stepped her question. "Not work related?" he repeated in a questioning tone.

She held up the wine bottle and gave him a sweet smile "Care to join me?" she asked in her best Phoebe Green impersonation. He patted the couch in acceptance of her offer then reached down into the cabinet next to him removing two wine glasses and a cork remover.

"So this case..." he tried to began a light conversation but was soon interrupted.

"No work talk, please" she halted him in his tracks. "All we ever do is talk about work."

"It wasn't so much the case that I meant to refer to." He tried to defend himself before pausing for a moment to carefully choose his words. "More how you are coping with it... I know it can't be easy." He had seen the pain reflected in her eye's earlier that day when interviewing one of the men's wives, the child, a little red haired girl had not stopped crying since her father had disappeared.

She was touched that he was concerned about her. He had been there for her when she had lost her father and he had insisted that she should not come back to work too soon after the death but she had been her normal stubborn self and ignored his insistence. In doing so she had walked into a cell with Luther Lee Boggs with her heart on her sleeve, she had paid the price, nearly loosing Mulder in the process.

Scully knew Mulder was no good with dates, he had still never remembered her birthday in the whole time they worked together, so she decided his concern was for her normal wellbeing and not for how emotional she might be on this day until he continued "...especially today."

She felt the tears well in her eyes, not for the first time today, she was dangerously close to letting her tears fall, sometimes he really surprised her. "I'm fine with it." She replied her eyes studying the floor as she decided to change the subject. "So what's with the plush motel?" She asked.

'And she calls me evasive' Mulder thought but decide to let the subject change and replied honestly "Just though I should start treating you better"  
x

Motel Room 303 11.49pm

It felt like they had been talking for hours but in reality they had only been talking for an hour and a half. Although they spoke everyday they had never really spoken like this before and they were both really enjoying it. They were talking with light hearted banter which they were both completely at ease with, it was a welcome change. Mulder was often light hearted with Scully but it wasn't often that she felt relaxed enough to do the same with him.

Scully took the last sip of her third glass of wine and set the empty glass down realizing that he was still nursing his first. 'Either he is a really slow drinker or he is not used to drinking wine.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well. I am'

She was feeling a little tipsy as she reached over him for the remaining wine. She paused midway feeling herself inches from him, feeling his hot even breath on her face. Her gaze drifted down to his mouth, his lips, those soft thin lips, how she had often wondered about his lips. She leant forward slightly allowing her lips to brush gently against his. A touch that was so gentle, Mulder found himself wondering if it had really happened. She leaned back a little searching his eyes for a signal to stop. They were dark and hungry. Was that desire she could see?

She moved close again, pressing her lips to his, he returned the gesture in kind, moistening her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth for him seeing fireworks exploding behind her eyelids. All logical and rational though drifted into the distance, she was in the moment and loving it.

She deepened the kiss as she swung her leg around to kneel over him, facing him now at his level, a bold move for her that she normally would have been hesitant to make but this was them, Mulder and Scully, and it just seemed right. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. 'That was definitely desire I saw' she realized 'either that or he has a gun in his pocket.' She ran her fingers through his hair, her tongue exploring his mouth eagerly. She wanted to experience every facet of his mouth, she wanted to memorize it. He was kissing her back feverishly, his hands at her waist under her blouse touching her bare skin; she could feel the heat surging through herself.

He didn't know how this had started but he didn't want it to stop. He pulled her hips to his once more, she gasped at the contact breaking the kiss to arch back wanting to feel more of him. His lips never left her body as he left a trail of gentle butterfly kisses down her neck leading to her collarbone; he stayed there for what seemed like an eternity listening to the soft moans escaping her lips. He hadn't intended to but realized his hands were working of their own accord quickly unbuttoning her blouse, he paused for a moment wondering if he should stop but she wasn't putting up any resistance. As his fingers undone her last button she opened her eyes and looked into his hazel gaze. 'Is this it?' he thought panicked 'Have I gone too far? Is this too fast?' She returned her mouth to his in another feverish kiss. It was the only answer he needed as he slipped the blouse from her shoulders and felt it fall to the floor.

He replaced his hands on her waist, stroking her skin softly relishing in this new found intimacy. She worked her fingers on his shirt buttons, never letting her mouth leave his; opening the shirt wide to allow herself to feel his muscles rippling under his skin. They were both breathing heavily now. Her hands were undoing his pants before she realized what she was doing. 'God what's got into me?' she thought to herself as her less rational mind responded 'Nothing yet!' Her hands slipped down under his waist band as she undone his pants and took a firm hold of his hard shaft. He moaned into her mouth as his head fell back reeling from the sensations she was causing within him. She loved the feeling of him in her hand, she loved the moans that were escaping his lips and she loved the fact that she was causing them.

She started to simulate a rhythm with her hand movements, tightening and loosening her grip. She loved the way he was squirming beneath her; she loved having power over this man. It was almost as if he had read her mind because he looked up immediately and returned to kissing her. Her hand remained in his boxers, squeezing gently to entice him. His hands drifted to the back of her waist band then to the front but he found no fastening. She smiled into his kiss 'She's laughing at me.' He thought as she removed her hand from his boxers and daftly undone her side fastening pants never letting her mouth leave his. 'Oh you'll pay for that' Mulder thought as he grasped her firmly by the waist and stood them both up in one fluid movement. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs hung down loosely, she hadn't expected such a movement, her pants slipped off her and fell to the floor. 'Smooth' she thought 'Very smooth'. She wrapped her legs around his waist, amazed at his strength as he walked the both of them to the bed.

He laid her on the bed and placed one knee between hers. He came back to her mouth and kissed her passionately. It felt differently to her though, the passion was still there but the urgency was being... controlled. 'Oh... please don't say you've changed your mind?' she thought to herself to afraid to voice her fears 'I don't think I could take it.'

"Scully... are you sure?" he asked in a husky voice. She smiled and silenced him by placing two fingers on his lips.

"Don't think" she responded, it wasn't a request more of a demand. It didn't take much for him to comply; he was already shutting out most of his inner brain functions. The part of his mind that was shouting at him to stop 'She's your partner, you could be sanctioned, you could be fired, you could loose her' was being silenced by the reassuring side 'So what if you loose your job, you will never loose her completely, not now, not after this.'

He returned his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply then sucking at her lower lip before returning his attention back to her neck and collarbone. 'This is amazing' she thought to herself as she gasped. 'I've not been this close to a man since... God I don't even remember and this isn't just any man, this is Mulder. My Mulder.' She was thinking, she didn't want to think, not right now. It didn't take her long to stop her mind working as she saw the devilish glint in Mulder's eyes, he began to move lower down her body. He was moving very slowly but very purposely leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. It felt incredible, like fire burning through her; she had never known a man affect her like this, ever. He paused momentarily at her bra, she felt her nipples harden in anticipation, she felt his warm breath but then he moved on 'God he's a tease.' he paused again this time at her navel swirling his tongue around it before he continued lower, his touch electric.

She felt his breath on her through her underwear, he kissed her there softly, her hips responded arching up to feel his lips once more but he moved away to place his lips on her inner thigh, he kisses her softly, lightly then he began to suck.

'I can't take this... please...' she didn't open her mouth, she didn't voice her thoughts but he knew. He hooked a finger under the side of the thin fabric covering her and paused waiting for a signal to stop. 'Does he really think I would stop him now' she gave him no reason to stop but encouraged him by wiggling her hips closer to his mouth. He smiled and she felt it. 'He has way too much power here.' The thought immediately disappeared as he lowered his mouth to her to taste her for the first time. She felt her eyes practically roll back into her head as she crumpled the bed sheets up either side of them. His tongue worked slowly relishing his first taste of her but he quickly found her sensitive spot. He flicked his tongue over her a couple of times probing and exploring then he added a little suction.

She was in heaven, with her previous sexual partners it had never been like this. She had considered herself lucky to have an orgasm after thirty minutes of unenthusiastic sex, if she hadn't had one by then the chances were that she wouldn't have one at all, but this... he had only been there for a few seconds yet she could already feel her climax approaching. One flick of his tongue, two flicks, three and a little suction and she was gone.

Her hips bucked against him as an earth shattering climax engulfed her. He grinned broadly, he loved that he could invoke such a reaction from her and he loved that he could inspire it so quickly, although he hadn't realized just how wound up he had gotten her 'Four years of sexual tension will do that.' He replaced the thin fabric of her underwear and returned to her thigh to lovingly kiss her as she came down from her high.

As she regained her composer she looked down at him. He was watching her intently. She beckoned for him to come closer with her finger and gave him a wickedly seductive smile that sent sparks of pleasure straight to his groin. As he began to move up she placed her heels at his hips, removing his pants and boxers with his momentum alone. He looked her in the eyes questioningly.

"What?" she replied to his unspoken question. "Are you the only one allowed to have hidden talents?" She pulled his hips down on to herself, they both gasped at the contact; all that was left separating them now was her underwear. He thrust his hips gently into her and she inhaled deeply, 'Oh that's right' she was reminded and flipped him onto his back effortlessly 'He has too much power.'

"Umm..." Mulder moaned "The 'insatiable' enigmatic Dana Scully" She smiled down at him as she lowered her hips down to settle comfortably over him. She could see the strain in his face, he needed her and she loved it. She lowered her lips to his chest allowing her mouth and hands to roam freely. He withered beneath her as he expertly undone her bra fastening with one hand. It fell away easily as she sat up, allowing him to admire the view.

As he looked at her naked form for the first time it occurred to him 'She is even more beautiful than I imagined.' Her hair hung loosely framing her face and her skin was glistering from his soft kiss 'She looks like a goddess' on that thought he bucked his hips underneath her causing her to lose her balance and fall on him, her soft chest pressed against his firm one "Umm...I could definitely get used to this." He murmured as their lips meet again with passion before she forced space back between them so she could slither down the length of his body, she wanted to feel him in her mouth. She paused briefly feeling his shaft digging into her belly 'My, my...' she thought 'You are a big boy.' He arched his eyebrow at her as if reading her mind; sometimes it was truly scary how well he knew her, even in this new uncharted territory.

She reached her goal. Her breath hot and steady on his sensitized shaft. She wanted nothing more then to feel him in her mouth, which was strange in itself, with her previous sexual partners she had always thought of performing oral sex as a tedious task. She took a moment to admire his form, he was long with a desirable girth, he had been circumcised, she never noticed that before, mind you she had never allowed herself to inspect him that closely before. She licked her lips with anticipation. This, she was going to enjoy.

She started by licking his length base to tip, enjoying his salty taste. She swirled her tongue around his bell end before engulfing him in her mouth, just once but taking him in all the way in up to his hilt. She heard his straggled moan and found it incredibly arousing. She returned her attention to his bell end finding the delicate areas of nerve endings and nibbling gently. He shifted his hips unconsciously as she left a trail of wet kisses down the length of his shaft before nuzzling his salty sacks, then taking one into her mouth and gently sucking. He moaned loudly as he twitched almost uncontrollably under her before firmly grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her upwards. She was confused so asked "Don't you like it?"

"Like it...? 'Like' does not begin to describe" Mulder replied breathlessly "But I want you... I want to make love to you, and if you keep doing that, I might not be able to control myself." Now she understood. She lifted herself up removing her underwear as she went and settled herself back over him, this time with no boundaries. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. 'This is incredible' they both thought in unison. She felt him move beneath her and position himself to enter her but he stopped himself from thrusting upward, instead he waited, wanting her to except him at her own pace.

'What a gent' she thought as she lunged back quickly taking him into herself completely. She felt her eyes roll back in shear pleasure as she braced her hands on his chest trying to steady herself. She could already feel the shivers of her next orgasm approaching as she began to rock her hips gently.

"Oh God ...Mulderrr" she moaned, how was his body invoking such a response from her, she had never felt this turned on, this sensitive, this womanly before.

It was his name that done it for him. He had been able to keep his reactions under control until he heard her say his name in that sexy moan of hers. He grabbed her tightly and flipped her back onto her back, from their first kiss he had wanted to explode with pure desire and now he couldn't reign in his wanton lust any longer. She giggled as he flipped her, a very throaty giggle that he longed to hear again. She adjusted her knees for him, allowing him a deeper entry trajectory. He filled her completely and she enveloped him, it felt like they were made to fit together.

"Oh God...Mulderrrrr" She moaned again feeling his hips beginning to pick up the pace, his mouth sought out her nipple and locked on, the heat was intense, the sensation incredible, it was amazing.

"Oh...Scully..." he moaned into her shoulder as she slipped over the edge into oblivion knowing Mulder was close behind her.

She came back to earth slowly feeling Mulder move away from her briefly; he was worried he might crush her slight frame. He moved beside her, pulling her close in a tight embrace. He was slightly worried that he hadn't lasted anywhere near as long as he could but was comforted by the fact that not only had she reached both her orgasms before him but that he had also endured four years worth of sexual innuendo and foreplay.

She looked up at him sleepily and smiled before allowing her eyes to flutter shut once more. She was exhausted but contented, she felt like she had ran the Quantico assortment course and come first place.

"Dana..?" he whispered but she didn't respond "Scully?" he said a little louder wanting her to hear him.

"Umm..." she replied snuggling down into his chest feeling his chest hair tickle the tips of her fingers.

"I love you, Scully" he stated matter-of-factly as he laid a kiss in her hair.

"Umm..." she responded in complete bliss as he pulled the blanket over the both of them "...Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

x

The Next Morning

Dana Scully awoke gently not wanting to open her eyes to the harsh daylight 'God that was a good dream.' She thought to herself lazily. She had slept soundly, the best sleep she had had in years in fact. She lifted her hand slowly to stifle a yawn and felt the almost familiar tickling sensation under her fingertips. 'Oh my God!' she though as her eyes opened abruptly. She was lead in bed with Fox Mulder the realization struck her 'It wasn't a dream!' neither of them had moved at all in the night, she was still wrapped tightly in his embrace.

'Oh...my...God' she thought again as she felt herself begin to panic. 'Oh-my-God, What do I do? . . .I can't do this...I can't do this' she glanced up at Mulder; he was still sleeping soundly 'That's something to be grateful for.' She gently slithered from his arms being extra careful not to wake him. She saw his shirt lying on the floor where she recalled dropping it the previous night and scoped it up quickly, slipping it on to cover herself incase he awoke. 'Why am I bothering?' she wondered 'He's already seen me naked...he had sex with me, I had sex with him...Oh God!'

She gathered her belongings quickly from the floor and crossed the room silently to the adjoining door. As she stepped through the doorway she glanced back at Mulder, he looked so contented and peaceful, she felt guilt surge through her body as she clicked the door closed behind her thinking once more 'Oh-my-God.'

She dropped her belongings on the floor once safely back in her room and headed straight for the bathroom. "Stupid, stupid...What were you thinking?" she voiced her thoughts aloud now. "He's your partner...your friend... your best friend...you stupid, stupid, stupid girl." She paused for a moment taking a breath as she slipped his shirt back off her shoulders and deposited it on the floor. "Four years we have worked together...four years! He's shown no interest in that entire time... until last night, when you practically forced yourself on him" she 

laughed at herself bitterly "You couldn't have been more desperate if you tried." She stepped under the shower and felt the water rush over her body. As the water warmed her flesh she could smell his aroma engulfing her once more, the scent of his aftershave, his sweat, his musk, the scent triggered memories from their night together and they flooded her mind.

'Oh God it had felt soooo good, so right' the water swirled around her but she barely noticed it, she was completely lost in the memory. 'His mouth, his kiss... it was so soft. His touch, it was amazing... no-one has ever touched me like that before.' She began to scrub her body, trying to forget the feeling of him 'It was wrong... it shouldn't have happened. Then why did it happen Dana?' she asked herself unconsciously 'Because I wanted it too...I needed him and he was their for me...he's always there for me... But it was wrong...' her mind switched tracks 'He probably just fucked you out of pity anyway! I mean you couldn't have been more desperate!'

"Shut up!" She said aloud before adding "Great...and now you have schizophrenia...I mean...I have schizophrenia?" She let out a deep sigh 'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself before her mind raced again 'he said he loved me!...No... I must have dreamt that bit!...or he tells that to everyone he sleeps with?'

x

Motel Room 303 7.59am

Fox Mulder awoke with a contented sigh and inhaled Dana Scully's scent deeply, all was right with the world, or so it seemed. Last night had been incredible, he had dreamed of furthering his relationship with his partner for such a long time, in truth even back on the first case they had investigated together he had felt an instant attraction to her, she had been able to trust him so easily and readily, it hadn't been love then but it had developed quickly.

He tried to adjust his eyes to the morning light, evidently in there euphoria last night they had neglected to draw the blinds. He reached his hand out lazily to find his sleeping partner, his new lover but instead found only empty space that was still warm, she could not have been gone long. He heard the shower in the adjoining room click off and felt a surge of mild panic rush through his body.

'What if she thinks last night was a mistake?' the question hung in his head for only a couple of seconds before he banished the notion 'No... I asked if she was sure...and she told me she loves me.' A smile turned up the corners of his mouth. At this moment in time he thought he might be the happiest man on Earth. After all he had been through, all they had been through together, he felt amazing.

It had surprised him how easily the words had come to him, 'Funny, I thought the words would be alien to me' he mused to himself 'I love you Scully' these words replayed in his mind. The words had come so naturally even though he had never uttered them before. The Mulder family wasn't renowned for expressing their emotions and after Sam had been taken he had all but shut down his emotional responses, that was until Scully had walked into his office.

A soft knock sounded at the door. He looked to the adjoining door perplexed for a moment before realizing the knock had come from the outer door. He stepped out of bed and pulled on his pants from the previous day, he scanned the room for his shirt but unable to see it answered the door topless.

He was welcomed with the sight of his petite red headed partner in front of him, studying her shoes as though her life depended on it. She struck him as being rather innocent, 'She certainly wasn't this shy last night'. His smile broadened and he realized his face must resemble that of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Hi..." he said gingerly feeling a little awkward; he desperately wanted to pull her close into a long drugging kiss but resisted the urge wanting her to set the pace of their new found intimacy. She raised her head only high enough to see that he had no shirt on then returned her focus to the ground.

"Hi..." she replied feeling awful but needing to get this over with, she could not look at him, she was afraid she might rekindle the feelings within herself from the night before. She was embarrassed but she knew she had to say this and she knew it would not wait, so she steamed ahead keeping her attention firmly on the floor. "Mulder, about last night, I... you were so caring and consoling and I ... don't get me wrong I'm glad it happened..." Mulder felt his heart slowing "but it shouldn't have... I'm already involved with someone."

Mulder's heart sunk like a pebble thrown in the ocean. He hadn't anticipated this. He had asked her the night before if she was sure to avoid any regrets, so this, he could not comprehend. Realization hit him hard 'Don't think.' That's what she had said 'Don't think...Don't think about whether I am sure and I wouldn't think about the fact that I have a man waiting for me at home. How could she?'

Mulder suddenly felt like he was in an 'Itchy and Scratchy' cartoon and that his partner had just calmly reached into his chest, pulled out his heart, placed it in an evidence zip lock bag and passed it back to him still beating. He felt numb all over, he felt angry. How could she do this to him? He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to make her feel like she had made him feel. He couldn't look at her, not now, so he opted to look over her shoulder, not that it mattered, she was still studying the ground intently.

"Hey... it's not a problem, not like it really meant anything." He stated bitterly with a shrug "You needed someone and I was horny...you were just..." he paused for a moment trying to think of an appropriate word "...handy" he regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth; it wasn't how he felt at all but how could she be doing this to him?

"Right..." Dana stated emotionlessly "I just needed to confirm that there was no confusion." The tears were swelling in her eyes even as she made her mental swap to her alternate persona trying to suppress her emotion in a cool and methodical way.

"None what-so-ever." Mulder replied coldly. She turned and walked back into her room, not uttering another word. He barely had time to close the door before the anger and hurt caused tears to stream down his face. 'You should have known better.' he chastised himself on the spot. 'Why did you let her in? They always hurt you, Phoebe taught you that. They hurt you and they leave you. She was your best friend and now things will never be the same again.' He crossed to his overnight bag that was sat next to the adjoining door, she was on the phone. Her voice was hushed but clear.

"Hi, can I speak to Adam Wiseman please? Yes... in accounting." Her voice was soft.

'Great...' Mulder thought to himself 'pick now to over hear her on the phone to her boyfriend...When did she get a boyfriend anyway?...I didn't think we had secrets anymore?' Mulder slid the bolt across the adjoining door 'Screw this!' he thought as he headed to the shower, suddenly needing to wash her scent from him even though it was only minutes ago that it provided him such comfort.

x

Motel Room 304 8:26am

She heard the bolt on the adjoining door click loudly. She was still on hold. 'Why am I calling him?' she thought to herself 'What am I going to say - Hi honey, you remember that work partner I am always talking about, well I slept with him last night, hope you don't mind?'

"I am just transferring you now miss." The receptionist stated over the phone. The shower in the adjoining room clicked on 'Why should that bother me? I done the exact same thing myself not half an hour ago.' But it did bother her, more then she was willing to admit.

"Hi Dana" Adams familiar voice broke through the chaos that was her mind.

"Adam." She stated not really knowing what to say.

"Sorry but I am really busy, can I call you back?" He asked sounding harassed.

"Sur..." she was only half way through saying sure when the line went dead, no good bye or farewell. "Fine..." she said as she replaced the receiver on its cradle. "Whatever!" she screamed as she hurled the phone across the room, it hit the wall and broke into several pieces. She could still hear the water running in the next room, he was washing every trace of her off of his body. She had heard the rumors about him long ago, that he would use women and discarded them but she had thought they were just that, rumors. She had thought this would be different; she was his partner, his friend. A little voice popped up in her head 'But isn't that what you did to him? You used him!' she stood up from the bed quickly grabbing the rental car keys 'I have to get out of here... at least we go home today.'

x

Rental car On an unnamed road

She was driving too fast and she knew it, she wouldn't normally of driven this fast on roads she knew well, let alone ones she had never been on before. She needed to feel power. She wanted control. She needed to feel something other then numbness and confusion. She needed to feel something more than guilt and disgust. Her foot pressed harder on the gas pedal.

His words kept playing over and over in her head "You were just...handy" She loved him, of that she was sure, she couldn't not love him after working so closely with him for the past four years. She had used him, yes, she had needed comfort that she felt only he could give but she had loved him, she did love him. Now all she knew was that he thought she was just convenient. The tears stung at her eyes as they began to fall freely.

She flicked on the radio hoping to block his words from her mind.

The song played loudly through the speakers striking her (If you walk out on me...I'm walking after you...if you walk out on me) the song sent a jolt through her abdomen 'God please!' she thought looking skyward as she reached to change the radio station not sure if she was cursing God or preying that Mulder would come after her.

(One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do...Two can be as bad as one it's the loneliest number since the number one) she reached once more for the radios controls as she jerked the steering wheel sharply to allow for the severe bend in the road...she lost control momentarily.

x

Ten Minutes Later

'God that's a loud alarm' she thought as she reached out to silence the offending clock, she couldn't find the bed side cabinet 'but that's my pillow?' she thought confused as she opened her eyes. It of course wasn't her pillow, it was the inflated car air bag and the alarm that she thought she could hear was in fact the car horn continuously blasting.

She stepped out of the car touching her forehead 'God my head hurts' she thought as she removed her hand to find blood there. She looked at the tree and the mangled car that was now wrapped around it. 'This is going to be one expensive month on my visa' she thought as she removed her cell from her pocket to call the rental agency and break the bad news.

She had found how to disconnect the horn cable with a little over the phone guidance from the rental car receptionist; they were sending a towing vehicle for her that would drop her back at the motel. The receptionist had asked if she need medical assistance "No, I'm a doctor." She assured her feeling rather futile.

She only had to wait thirty minutes for the tow truck. Thirty more minutes worth away from Mulder. 'At least one good thing has come out of this' she thought to herself trying to look on the bright side 'Mulder's words are now being drowned out by the excessive pounding in my head.'

As the tow truck pulled up outside the motel Mulder was already waiting on the doorstep having received a call from the rental agency. 'Great.' She thought 'Just great' she jumped down out of the tow cab and headed straight for her door not once lifting her gaze.

"My God!" Mulder said in complete horror as he saw the front of the rental car completely caved in "What happened?" he demanded.

She mistook his concern for an accusation "Relax...I'll fucking pay for the damage." She stated angrily.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed seeing the blood that had dripped down on her top, he desperately wanted to reach out and touch her to feel she was okay but something stopped him.

"Really?" she replied sarcastically, her defenses up "And there's me thinking I was the medical doctor." She slammed her motel room door firmly behind her. 

x 


	3. Chapter 3

Washington DC Basement Office Four months later

To say that their relationship had been strained since their one night together would be an understatement; it was like stating the Titanic had a 'little mishap'. They had returned from the case and filed the reports in their normal manner but had not spoken once on the journey. They had not discussed that night any further as they were both painfully aware of where they stood. If it had of stopped at that, it might have been possible for them to get through this rough patch but they were becoming strangers to one another.

Mulder had stopped looking at her all together, she was sure he thought he was hiding the fact from her but she had noticed that he looked over her shoulder or the top of her head to find something to focus on other than her. He no longer touched her either. She had become so used to him guiding her through door ways with a gentle touch at her lower back; she longed to feel him again. He used to caress her face and stroked her hair out of her eyes but now he stayed a minimum of three paces away from her at all times. One afternoon she had even stumbled and he had actually stepped away from her instead of helping her steady herself.

They had stopped talking about anything other than work, he had stopped calling her in the night. She longed to hear those magic words from his mouth "Scully, it's me!" She would find herself laying awake at night waiting for his call but he never rang.

He had even stopped referring to her by her name, she wondered whether he was aware of it and whether it was a conscious effort. He would refer to her as 'she' or 'her' to A.D Skinner or any other agent for that matter. To civilians she would identify herself. He seemed to have excused them from all pleasantries. 

Scully was still seeing Adam having decided not to tell him about her indiscretion, 'It hadn't meant anything to Mulder, why should it mean anything to me?' she concluded at the time. When Adam and her had first met she had refused to give him her work phone number but now she found herself longing for him to call her and break up the continuous silence that surrounded her and Mulder's working day. She didn't know how much longer she could take his coldness towards her, it had been four months now, a fact she was painfully aware of.

Mulder had been arriving and leaving work exactly on time apparently not wanting to spend a second longer with her than necessary. When they were away on cases he had stopped requesting adjoining rooms and had instead asked for rooms as far apart as possible, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before they were staying at completely different motels.

Mulder rose from his desk and grabbed his coat without saying a word. It was 16:59 bang on time, then he was gone. No 'see you tomorrow', no glance to indicate that he was leaving for the day, just empty space where he had just been. She heard his foot steps travelling down the hall and heard the elevator doors open and then a ping as they closed. The tears rolled down her face silently at first, she pushed the file she had been working on to the back of her desk and rested her elbows in her lap and her face in her hands. She began to sob loudly; it wasn't like anyone ever came down here that might over hear her.

Only a couple of minutes passed until Mulder asked "Scully... what's wrong?" he reentered the office, all the tension that had been built up over the last few months disappeared momentarily from him at the sight of her tears.

"Scully?" she whispered to herself as she felt her heart pounded hard in her chest 'That's the first time he has said that in months, since that night.' she whipped the tears from her check and tried to still herself.

"What's wrong?" he repeated frozen in the doorway by her uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"Mulder...I'm fine." She replied with her usual statement. "I thought you had left?"

"I forgot my keys." He replied as he approached her, she had not lifted her gaze yet. She looked so weary. He did not want to get close to her again, he didn't think he could take the heart ache but he couldn't see her like this either. He crouched down next to her placing his hand on her knee. They both suppressed shudders of pleasure at the contact, it had been so long since they had touched. "Please Dana? Tell me what's wrong?" he crocked a finger under her jaw and lifted, forcing her to make eye contact with him. Her gorgeous blue eyes looked terrified.

He was looking straight into her soul with his hazel eyes full of concern, she wasn't sure if that made this easier or harder but she began to sob again unable to control herself. She mumbled her problems to him but he was unable to understand through the sobs. He stroked her lower back gently.

"I'm sorry but I can't understand you." He stated, wishing he had heard her so she would not have to repeat herself. She calmed herself and tried to get her breathing under control.

"I'm...pregnant." She stated again and this time he heard loud and clear. He moved away from her so quickly she half wondered if she had imagined the contact. He couldn't have gotten away any quicker if she had physically pushed him, he was back to his three designated paces. She slumped over her desk and sobbed brokenly.

He didn't know what to say, this was a revelation. "I..." he hesitated 

"I would have thought you and Adam would be happy." His chest felt colder then before, he hadn't thought that possible. She was pregnant with Adams baby, there really was no hope for them anymore. He found himself longing for her to be happy but wishing that she could have found happiness with him.

"Adam doesn't know." She didn't know where all the tears were coming from but now they had started she could not stop them.

"Oh...it will be better when you've told him." He was watching her intently, trying to reassure her, she could feel his gaze and it felt so good to her. "Why haven't you told him?" he asked confused.

"He's not the father." She stated sadly.

Mulder's eyes widened with disbelief. She had been with someone else, not just Adam but someone else. "How can you be sure?" he asked. It was really none of his business but the words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"Adam is ...a religious man. We have never..." she shook her head.

"Never!" he repeated shocked "Have you told the babies father?" he asked and realized it was the wrong thing to say as she started shaking beyond control, he had never seen her like this and frankly it was scaring him.

She shook her head in reply to his question 'No... Not in so many words...God he thinks I'm a slut.' She thought to herself. 'I am a slut.' She confirmed in her head 'otherwise I wouldn't be pregnant by someone other then my boyfriend.'

"Who is the father?" he asked completely inappropriately, the notion never occurring to him that it might be him, that had after all been four months ago so she surely would have told him before now.

"He was a one night stand..." she replied sadly "I was foolish...he never loved me...just an easy lay...a quick fuck...cheaper then a hooker." She added the last part with venom as her emotions ran freely.

'How has someone made you feel like this?' he thought to himself staring at her in disbelief. 'How could anyone not be in love with you?'

"What?" she questioned him the tears beginning to subside to anger. "Like you have never slept with someone you didn't love?"

"No...I have." He confirmed "...but I only did it once." He replied flatly. 'and that was when you were taken from me...three years ago...I just needed to feel something' he left the later unsaid.

'Great thanks...' she thought to herself 'Would you like salt to rub into that gaping wound?'

"What are you going to do about Adam?" he asked her still somewhat baffled 'How has Adam had her for so long without succumbing to human instincts?'

"I have to tell him, it's not like I can keep hiding it." She straightened herself up as she turned to Mulder "Thank you for being - 'you'" she said as she gathered her things together to go and face Adam.

x

Washington DC Basement Office One hour later

Fox Mulder had been intending to go home but Dana Scully had left the building an hour ago and he was still sat in the same position completely dumbfounded.

'She's pregnant...I really have lost her!' His mind was reeling. 'How could anyone have made her feel so used?' he wanted to punch the guy that had done this. 'What was it she said - cheaper than a hooker? Had someone really said that?'

His mind played various scenarios as he sat motionless in the darkening office. "She is going to leave me... even if it is only for six months worth of maternity leave. She won't want to traipse after me on my endless quest anymore...not with a baby waiting for her at home... she might not even want to be a working mum.' This thought scared him but the next thought scared him more. 'Maybe she will be happy now.'

He had felt like he had lost her after they had spent the night together. She had hurt him so badly that he had been pushing her away ever since. On more then one occasion he had considered requesting a transfer for her off the X-Files, he had even started to fill in the paperwork but he had been unable to go through with it. He had come to the conclusion that maybe she would just leave him, so he started making things so unbearable that she would take control and request a transfer herself. That would be the best thing for all.

The last few months had been impossible for him. He had been so close to her, he had made love to her but she had merely used him. Every time he saw her, every time he smelt her perfume, memories from that night flooded his mind. He had had to develop his own personal mantra to deal with the situation. 'Phoebe Green, Phoebe Green, they will always hurt you.' He had come to the conclusion that if he remained at least three steps away from her and avoid contact she couldn't affect him nearly so much.

He thought again to their night. 'Love you too' she had said, he had thought she meant it but that was before he knew about Adam. To have had her so close and then lose her was tearing him apart. It had been better before, before he had known. Before he had known how gentle and loving she was; before he had known the feeling of complete bliss, of making love to her.

'Stop this.' He thought to himself sternly 'She is pregnant and she needs a friend. What was it she had said? 'Thank you for being - you' He hadn't realized what she had meant at the time but he now did, he hadn't been himself for a very long time.'

He grabbed his keys and headed for his car. He wanted to be there for her. She had to explain to a man she had been dating, for what he now knew was nearing on six months that she was pregnant by another. 'He's a religious man...' he knew 'she should be safe... but he is a man none the less, a man with pride.' The thought sent fear though him as he decided to head to her apartment.

x

George Town Outside Dana Scully's Apartment

It suddenly occurred to Mulder that she may not have even broken the news yet or that she might be doing it right now. He contemplated this idea for a moment before reaching his cell phone and pressing the memory one button. The phone rang briefly before she answered.

"Mulder I..." there was a loud crash and the line went dead. This panicked Mulder more then he thought possible. He raced into the apartment block and took the stairs three at a time, encountering the buildings superintendent as he arrived on Dana Scully's apartment floor.

"Agent Mulder!" the man greeted him on sight "Thank God...I was just about to call the police...They have been screaming and crashing about in there for the past half an hour." Mulder nodded to the man and unbuttoned his gun holster as he headed for the door.

The door was ajar and he could hear Scully sobbing wildly. He stepped into the room hesitantly, she was huddled on the sofa, cradling her knees while a man loomed over her hurling abuse at her.

"Hey, hey!" Mulder said halting the onslaught of abuse. Adam turned on Mulder with vengeance in his eyes. "Scully? Did he hurt you?" she tried to reply but found herself unable to form words.

"Scully?" Adam repeated as realization struck him "Agent Mulder I presume?" Adam stated with loathing. "Is it yours?" he shouted "Was it good? Does she charge by the hour or do you have a fixed arrangement?"

Mulder's eyes widened "What? How dare you talk about her like that?" 

Mulder fumed stepping forward.

"She's nothing more then an educated hooker." This certainly wasn't what Mulder had expected from a religious man.

"I think you had better go." Mulder stated as he grabbed for Adams lapels. Adam stepped back and swung his fist, it contacted hard with Mulder's jaw.

Dana jumped to her feet before Mulder could respond "Adam, No!" she shrieked but he shoved her away with his elbow causing her to trip over the coffee table, she fell to the floor hitting her head hard.

Mulder felt the colour drain from his face as he saw her lying on the floor, a pool of blood emerging from her head wound. He looked at Adam with rage in his eyes, Adam evidently sensing the danger bolted for the exit.

Mulder crouched down to Scully as he withdrew his cell from his pocket to call the emergency services quoting his badge number, he stroked her face gently. It seemed to him like they were always in hospitals but it didn't make the panic any easier to control.

She stirred slightly into consciousness. Partially opening her eye's as her hand slipped to her stomach. "Our baby..." she whispered as she slipped back into unconsciousness. Mulder's jaw dropped in confusion. 

x

Medical hospital Room 1013

Scully had been rushed straight to the head trauma ward and had been given all the necessary scans. The doctors had determined that there was no brain swelling but that there may be a slight concussion. She had yet to regain consciousness but that was largely due to the pain killers administered to relax her for the sake of the baby.

She had been transferred to the maternity ward and examined thoroughly. Mulder had refused to leave her side; this was not proving to be a problem as a lot of the doctors knew Mulder and Scully by name and by sight. It was true, they spent far too much time in hospitals. 

The midwife had come in to hook Dana up to a baby monitor and perform an ultrasound scan. "Are you the father?" she asked. Mulder found himself unable to answer and looked at her blankly. She realized that he was suffering from shock so continued to explain Dana's condition; he was after all listed as a next of kin. "Dana's condition is improving but we are monitoring her closely..." the baby monitor beeped to life, joining the one already monitoring Scully's heartbeat, as she continued "The baby is about sixteen weeks old and is looking strong. The heart rate is slightly erratic but that is due to the circumstances. Mother and baby are going to be fine." She added as she headed for the door giving him a reassuring nod.

Mulder nodded his thanks. 'Mother and baby' the words echoed in his head 'Going to be fine... sixteen weeks ? I'm going to be a father!' He took her hand in his as he rested his head on the edge of the bed, listening to both heartbeats, he could feel the tears of joy welling in his eyes but refused to let them fall until he was sure that they were both completely safe.

This scene would have been all too familiar to him if it wasn't for that second heart beat he could hear playing. He looked to the image still on the small screen alongside her, he couldn't tell exactly what he was looking at but knew that it was the image of his unborn child, he felt a sense of pride swell within himself.

He kissed her hand gently as he felt her stir beneath him. She tried to sit up but the pain coursed through her so she remained laying. "The baby?" she asked him, worry etched into her features, it wasn't that she hadn't wanted the baby; she was just scared how he would react.

"The baby is going to be fine...so are you." He replied relieved she was back with the living. She strained her eyes, the drugs still had a firm hold on her body.

"Adam?" she stated. He was confused, did she not recognize him? His heart sank a little until she continued "Where is he?"

"Skinner is out looking for him...I wanted to... but I needed to be with you...I don't think the FBI would approve of how I would deal with him anyway, they can't afford another law suit." He added the concern and anger playing in his voice.

She tried to smile but ended up wincing in pain "Skinner knows?" she questioned.

"I told him about the baby and Adam...I had to when they admitted you to maternity." She nodded in understanding. "Dana..." he began "In your apartment...you said 'our' baby?" she didn't respond as her eyes fixed on a position in the ceiling but tears began to stream down her face, he stroked the tears away with his thumb as he turned her face to him. "But you also said the father didn't love you?"

She responded now in barely a whisper "You don't." it wasn't an accusation; it was a statement, as though she really believed it. 

"Why would you think that?" he questioned, surely she knew how much he loved her, after all this time, after their night together, he had told her so many times, for years with the slightest touches before he had blatantly verbalized it for her. 

"You said you had only ever slept with one person you didn't love - me." She added as more tears streamed down her face slightly.

"I never said that." He replied "How can you think that?" he needed to explain "...I was referring to someone I slept with, three years ago...when the woman I love was gone...when you were taken from me."

She was confused partly because of the terrible banging in her head but mainly because of the conversation. "You said I was 'handy'?" she accused, now meeting his gaze.

"You had just told me you were involved, what did you expect?..." he questioned wondering to himself 'How could this women be so smart and so dim at the same time.' "I also told you that night, 'our' night that I love you and I meant it."

She looked at him surprised. "I thought I dreamt it... or that maybe you said that to all the girls." She smiled at him, a weak smile but a smile none the less.

He grinned broadly "You are all the girls...the only one for me. You always have been." He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. "I love you Dana Scully...and I love our unborn child." He said as he placed his hand on her tummy.

She was crying again but this time from joy "We love you too Fox Mulder." She whispered. They had a lot to sort out and a lot to discuss but at that moment in time, with her man by her side and her baby in her tummy, she felt happier that she had in about...sixteen weeks .

The End

Authors notes - I hope you enjoyed reading this. I know I enjoyed writing it. This was my first attempt at writing a sex scene please let me know what you think. The songs included in this story are 'One' by Filter and 'Walking After You' by the Foo Fighters, if you don't have Them, get them, they are fab. 


End file.
